The Sokka Raiders
by JustJetteJuliette
Summary: What if Sokka went to find their mom instead of Katara? Lame title, I know, I didn't know what to call it. Full summary, sort of, inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. Thanks for opening this baby up. YES, I just called a fic 'baby'. DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Um, so yeah. So like I said, this is what happened if Sokka found his mom instead of Katara. I thought Sokka would have acted all brave and macho, while Katara freaked and ran. (Baby Katara!) Sooo, yeah.... Just read it.**

**VQVQVQV**

**"**I'm going to find mom." Sokka ran from Katara and into the tiny hut that his whole famliy shared.

"Mom!" Sokka's mother was practically on her knees, and a large Fire Nation man was in front of her.

"Just let him go and I'll give you the information you want." Kya pleaded.

"I'm not afraid." Sokka told the soldier, even though he was.

"You heard you mother. Get out of here!"

"No." The Fire Nation soldier had Sokka on the ground instantly. He dug the heel of his shoe into Sokka's shoulder blade, preventing him from using his arms to help him escape.

"Let him go!" Kya screeched. "I'll do anything, just let him go!"

"Who's is it? Who's the last waterbender?"

"There are none. The Fire Nation took them away a long time ago."

"Liar. My sources say that there's one last waterbender."

His sister. Sokka couldn't let them hurt his baby sister.

"It's me!" He cried out, then coughed. "I'm the last waterbender! I'm the one you want!"

Kya gasped and tears flowed down her cheeks. Yon Rha looked at the child underneath him. _I don't kill children. _He thought. _I never have. I have orders to kill the waterbender, but surely that would be different for a child..._

Yon Rha closed his eyes as he shot the stream of flames to kill Sokka, ignoring his mother's screams.

**VQVQVQV**

**-Gasp- What did I do to Sokka? This question will not be answered this weekend because I'm going on vacation with my buddies from school! Yeah, I highly doubt any of you care, so never mind. I'm just not allowed a computer because we're supposed to be learning, but we have a whole two hours at the Smithonian, that's right, the WHOLE museum, the largest collection of artifacts IN THE WORLD, we get two hours. Wow, there I go rambling again. Anyway, this fic is probably gonna be dark, I like writing dark stuff, but I have no idea if I'm good at it, so please review and tell me how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I have returned from my nation's capital (which was extremely hot and humid, we WALKED literally everywhere) and am here to post another chapter of this fantastic piece of work that actually got reveiwed. yay! **

**I know nobody really cares about my vacation, but let me say this one thing: we saw BEN STILLER. Not kidding, we were just about to leave the Newseum and my friend Andrew was like, "Ben Stiller!" and he walked right through the door! He's actually really short and skinny, I was surprised, and then whenever we saw a Night at the Museum ad we all cracked up. (Inside Joke.) I'm sorry if your one of those people who see celebrities everywhere you go, or the people who just don't care, normally I wouldn't have cared, but I totally love NATM so it's a big deal for me. Everyone was like, :O**

**Ok, goodbye Ben Stiller, lets talk about my fic. Don't worry, Sokka DID NOT die. I love Sokka, if I find a fic that killed Sokka, even if the rest of the fic was really good, I'll probably leave a bad reveiw. So instead I injure him, I'm such a nice person. This is mainly told in Hakoda's POV, but it's still in third person. yep. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, Night at the Museum, or Ben Stiller. What I own: My OC and Avatar Academy, and the random crowbar in my other story that didn't get reveiwed. **

**VQVQVQV**

Kana finished wrapping the last of the long white bandages around Sokka's burnt chest. She stood up and faced Hakoda.

"I do not expect him to survive this, Hakoda. The heat damaged some important blood vessels in his heart, it makes it very hard to beat. I did my best, but I honestly don't think he can pull through." Hakoda nodded and hugged his mother before she walked off into the bedroom, where he knew his wife had fallen asleep sobbing, cradling their small daughter in her arms.

Hakoda sat down next to his son and looked into the fire. for the first time since Sokka had almost been killed, he felt angry. The man who did this had no right, Sokka was young and innocent. Hakoda was almost glad he had gotton away, that he had heard his wife's screams just after he noted the soldiers boarding the ship. If he ever got his hands on that man, he didn't know what he would do to him...

"Dad." Hakoda was kneeling by Sokka in an instant. "What is it, son?" He spoke fast, these could be Sokka's last words.

"Water." he said. "C-can, I have some water?" Hakoda grabbed his waterskin and supported Sokka's head while he drank. Sokka mumbled a thank you and buried his face into Hakoda's parka. Hakoda stroked his hair as he held him.

"You're gonna be okay, son." He whispered into Sokka's ear. "You're gonna be okay."

**VQVQVQV**

The next few days were hell. Neighbors randomly dropped in to pay their respects, as if Sokka was already dead. Hakoda was annoyed by this, but he knew that everyone in the village loved Sokka like he was a part of their own family, and his wounds made it hard to think that he could pull through. They were expecting him to die. Hakoda just thanked the people who came through and let them go. He never left Sokka's side.

Kya stayed busy most of the time. She probably thought she could have prevented this, looking at Sokka's burnt and broken form probably broke her heart. Katara would stay outside as long as she was allowed, training her waterbending until her grandmother forced her to stop. Katara just didn't want to think of her brother dying because if her, and she tried to master the element by herself in case the Fire Nation ever came back, which they probably would, once they figured out they didn't actually kill the last waterbender. Katara would be ready.

Kana tended to Sokka's burned body whenever she could pry him away from Hakoda. Hakoda was afraid of letting anyone touch Sokka, he seemed so breakable. Bato wandered into the tent way more than he needed to, he wanted to comfort his best friend.

"Hakoda." Bato said one day about a week after Sokka was burned. They were sitting crossed-legged by the fire, Sokka was curled up in Hakoda's lap. He hadn't woken up or said anything since that first night.

"Hakoda, you are aware that Sokka will die soon?" At this Hakoda sat up and looked angrily at his best friend.

"No. No, Sokka's strong, he can pull through this.."

"His skin is still that sick gray color, he doesn't wake up, and his heartbeat is getting fainter and fainter everyday."

"He'll survive." Hakoda looked down at Sokka, remembering when he woke up and asked for water... if Sokka had enough strength that day, shouldn't he be able to wake up now, when he's been able to rest a week?

"He has to."

**VQVQVQV**

Exactly eleven days after he was burned, Sokka opened his eyes for the second time. Hakoda called Kya, and she knelt down next to her son and begged him to stay with them. Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He turned back into Hakoda and fell back asleep.

After that it was like someone flipped a switch. When the raid came, someone switched it off and everyone abandoned hope. When Sokka woke up, the switch was flipped up again. People were happy, and talk was started about going back out to sea to guard Earth Kingdom lands. No one ever thought they would do it, but it was nice to finally not have Sokka's death hanging over the village, threatening to fall.

Fourteen days after he was burned, Sokka sat up and weakly asked for food. They gave him some bread, not much but no one wanted him to over-do it, there were tales where someone had been lost on the icy tundra for less than two weeks and died from eating too much.

Twenty-two days after he was burned, Sokka was able to stand up, with the aid of Hakoda wrapping his arms around him to keep his son from falling. Hakoda still barely ever left Sokka's side.

A month and a half after the raid, Sokka could stand up and walk around their little hut without help, but it caused a lot of pain. Nobody let him walk outside, of course, the risk of losing him was still high.

Two months after the raid it looked like Sokka had made a full recovery. His skin looked healthy, his eyes weren't glazed over anymore, and the burns on his chest were nothing more than scar tissue. Still, no one took any risks, he was not allowed outside or even out of bed usually. When someone even thought they saw a Fire Nation ship, even if it didn't look remotely like it was coming anywhere near the village, Hakoda carried Sokka out of the village and into a small den he dug out of a large hunk of ice. Three of the men in the village volunteered to stay with Sokka if the Fire Nation ever did approch their shores. No one wanted to lose him.

**VQVQVQV**

The Fire Nation ship came closer and closer, close enough that when the village woke up early that morning, they could almost hear the ship's front slice through the water.

Hakoda grabbed Sokka and threw him over his shoulder as gently as he could. Sokka had been in a deep sleep until this happened, and when he found himself practically upside down he sighed. He felt fine most of the time, he really didn't know why everyone was still worked up. Hakoda carried him outside and into their little bomb shelter, or whatever you could call it. Hakoda set Sokka down on the floor and kissed his forehead.

"Just stay in here and you'll be fine. Okay?" Sokka nodded and Hakoda hugged him. "I love you, Sokka."

Hakoda ran outside to help the rest of the men prepare for battle. The men who said they would guard Sokka sprinted to the shelter. The Fire Nation ship docked itself on the ice less than ten minutes later.

**VQVQVQV**

At first it seemed like they could fight them off before they got into the village. But then they started firebending, and the men stopped their offense and tried to guard the village, keep the firebenders from hurting someone again.

Hakoda thought if he ever saw the monster that burned Sokka, he would know the second he laid eyes on him. Now he looked at every firebender as long as possible, which wasn't long, trying to decide which one was it. Which one did it? Which one had hurt his son?

The fight didn't last long, less than half an hour later the Fire Nation retreated. Hakoda ran back to his home to make sure everyone was alright. he threw back the door and Kya threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Hakoda." She sighed and buried her face into his chest.

"Dad, is Sokka still in the shelter?" Katara asked. No sooned than when Kya stood up and turned around that Bato ran to the hut.

"Hakoda." he panted. It took him a minute to catch his breath. "Sokka... we couldn't protect him... I'm.. sorry..." Hakoda's eyes went wide.

"What?" He didn't wait for a response. Hakoda left the house and ran to the little bomb shelter, completely expecting to find Sokka's corpse lying on the floor. Instead his men looked up with looks of sorrow in their eyes.

"S-sokka. W-where is h-h-he?" Hakoda panted.

"We don't know. A few soldiers came in and we tried to help, but they already grabbed him... Sokka ran away. We don't know where he went."

"No, no no no no..." Hakoda ran outside. "Sokka! Sokka!" He looked around the village, then turned to face the vast icy tundra that spread before him.

"SOKKA!"

**VQVQVQV**

**Yes! Thank you, Ben Stiller, if it wasn't for you I would not have had an entire day off to write this. Well, we wouldn't have had school anyway, but whatever. Okay, I didn't really know what they would call the little shelter where they hid Sokka, so just roll with me. And, NO, I will not tell anyone where Sokka has run off to. Use your imaginations, unless your a Private writer, then you have none. I'm sorry, but there's a bazillion fics there with the exact same plot, summary, and TITLE. uh.**

**For people who weren't entirely sure what went down at the end there, I'll break it down for ya; Sokka was hid in that shelter thingy and three people went to make sure he wasn't barbaqued or something. (I spelled that wrong. Oh, well. Can someone tell me how to spell it?) While Hakoda was battling some Fire Nation freaks, some other freaks found the little hide-out and burst in, grabbed Sokka and tried to burn him, I don't really know how an injured nine-year-old did this, but he somehow wiggled free and ran the heck out of there. So now Hakoda's trying to find him. This chase-thingy was inspired by a weird dream I had where Sokka ran away after Kya died and spent two weeks on the icy tundra. I don't know HOW he survived, okay? It's a DREAM, nothing in my dreams make sense. **

**So this next part is gonna be really sort of emo, even more emo than this chapter, if you hate emo, live with it or go away, I can't stand people who give bad reveiws because they didn't like the point of the story. THAT'S WHERE YOU JUST READ A DIFFERENT STORY! I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF I'M A GOOD WRITER OR IF I SHOULD BE SUICIDAL.**

**ok, then Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa. Apparently I'm doing something good with this fic, because every reveiw I've gotton is just like, oh my God, you HAVE to write more. **

**Either I'm one hell of an author or everyone who hates my fics just feels I'm not worth the time telling me I should kill myself. (I probably would be kinda depressed if someone told me I couldn't write. Now that I can't dance, yeah. I wouldn't actually kill myself, just dye my hair black, pierce my nose and go join a rock band. Oh, wait. ALREADY HAPPENING.) Hehe, soooo yeah. So last chapter someone attempted to abduct Sokka or whatever and Sokka freakin ran for his tiny nine-year-old life. Now Hakoda's looking for him, and before anyone asks, YES, I did plan the fic to turn out this way. Don't ask me how my mind works. I have no clue.**

**Disclaimer: I own some CD's, the entire series DVD's of Avatar, and the random elephant shirt I'm wearing. If I owned Avatar, I would be wearing a shirt that had Sokka doing his friendly mushroom dance. **

**VQVQVQV**

"Sokka!" Sokka had been missing for over two days now. Hakoda hadn't stopped searching for a moment. He hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, just roamed the South Pole, calling his son's name...

"Sokka!" He still wished he could get his hands on whoever did this. He should die. No, he should look Sokka in the eye and face what he did to nothing more than a mere child....

"Sokka!" If it wasn't for that Fire Nation soldier, Sokka would be outisde playing with his sister, not lying somewhere injured on the icy plain...

"Sokka!" Who said he was even here? What if he was brought aboard one on the ships? What if he wasn't fast enough? What if he didn't escape in time?"

"SOKKA!"

**VQVQVQV**

Almost three days had past, and Hakoda was starting to lose hope. He had carried Sokka out in nothing more than his pajamas, just a simple pair of pants and a shirt. Not even shoes. If he hadn't frozen to death, he could have died of thirst. Hakoda started up another snow mountain, telling himself that if he didn't find Sokka by the time the sun went down, he woulod have to turn back. Maybe Sokka ran back, maybe he's playing with Katara right now, happy little Sokka, young and excited, burnt badly to the point of death...

"SOKKA!" Could he see something? Maybe he was hallucinating, Sokka couldn't really be here, couldn't really be alive...

"Sokka?" There was definately something there. Something small and blue, curled up in a ball...

"Sokka!" It was him. Hakoda sprinted the last hundred meters to his son.

"Oh, Sokka.." Sokka was lying on his side, with his feet tucked beneath his body and his head between his knees.

"Sokka? Sokka, wake up, son. It's alright, you're alright, I got you..." Hakoda gasped when he turned Sokka onto his back. His hands had obviously been bound when the Fire Nation soldiers grabbed him, the rope was tightly wound and Sokka's hands looked like the blood flow had been cut off. That Hakoda expected. But someone had tied a rag over Sokka's mouth, which probably made it very hard for him to breathe. And his chest, all that scar tissue, was now marked up again with yet another burn, not as severe, but still bad.

Hakoda's eyes filled with tears, beleiving he had been too late. Then Sokka opened his own eyes, looked around confused, then settled on his father with an expectant, pleading look.

"It's alright, son, I'll get it." Hakoda untied Sokka's gag, at which point Sokka coughed and gasped for air. Hakoda took out his knife and quickly sliced the rope around his wrists. He took his coat off and wrapped it around Sokka. Now that Hakoda was fairly sure Sokka was safe, he didn't want him to suffer any longer than he had to. Sokka's skin was practically blue, & his lips were dark purple. He had been freezing out here for almost half a week.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Hakoda squeezed Sokka hard. Sokka coughed.

"Dad, they're gonna come back." He coughed again, and Hakoda gave him a drink of water.

"No, Sokka, they won't. You'll be okay.."

"No! They think I'm the last waterbender, they won't stop until I'm dead."

"They think you're dead."

"They know I escaped. And they'll just keep attacking the village until they have what they want. And they can't find out I lied. I can't hurt Katara."

"THINK ABOUT YOURSELF!"

"Dad, I can't. Next time they come, just, just don't do anything to protect me. It's better that way."

Hakoda was dizzy. Sokka couldn't be telling him to let him die.

"Sokka, you can't just let them kill you."

"Yes, I can. Katara is way more important than me, when she's older she can become a master waterbender, and I really won't be anything useful." Sokka laid his head in Hakoda's lap. Hakoda brought him back up.

"Sokka, we can't lose you. You didn't see how everyone was when they thought you were going to die."

"They'll get over it. The Fire Nation will keep attacking, it's not worth it."

Hakoda picked Sokka up. "We can leave. The Fire Nation will stop attacking if we're not here. Bato can assume my duties. He'd like that." Sokka laughed, a weak sound.

"Right. Where are we gonna go?"

Hakoda thought for a minute. "The North Pole." He said, thinking of where his mother was born. "They have waterbenders who can teach Katara, and no one would invade the tribe up there. Most of their waterbending techniques are for show rather than fighting."

Sokka shrugged and went back to sleep.

**VQVQVQV**

**Wow, that was the worst ending I ever wrote to anything, including Remember the Name. And that SUCKED. **

**Yeah, I was confused on how I would actually end this for a really long time, then I thought, 'wow, they can just leave. It's not that big of a deal, Jette.' (Yes, I talk to myself. Out loud and randomly.) I was originally going to stick them in the Earth Kingdom, but they would probably hate that, so, I don't know, Katara learns how to waterbend and comes back with her brother to help restore the Southern Tribe and she gets pissed and explodes Aang's iceberg. Sure, lets go with that. **

**That Sokka-Suicide thingy I think was very random, just roll with it. Okay, so this was a really hard chapter to write because I'm really not in the mood to write Avatar fiction, so please tell me how I did when I hate my job! (I sound middle-aged!) **


End file.
